A Night To Remember
by antaurilover685
Summary: One Saturday afternoon, Danielle finds a flyer on her door about a festival that's about to end soon. So she decides to go to the festival to have some fun. Will she see her boyfriend, Whampire before the end of the day?


It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon for Danielle as she's walking home carrying bags of groceries. When she's about to open the front door, she notices a flyer taped on the door. She removes the flyer and she grabbed the groceries and she went inside her home. After she put the groceries away, she grabbed the flyer and she read it.

It turns out that there's a Japanese festival near her college and it's going to end on Sunday night. There's going to be games to play, sumo matches, food booths, and souvenir tents. Also, some geishas are going to be performing tonight. Plus, the admission is free!

"This is perfect! It's been a while since I've been to a festival. But I've never been to a Japanese Festival before. I wonder if my kimono still fits me…" said Danielle

She went to her room which is an undersea fantasy bedroom. (I know that room doesn't exist but hey, a girl can't help but dream.) She went to her closet and she looked at all the dresses she had. Until, she saw a silky white long sleeve with a cherry blossom on it. She took the clothes hanger with the kimono on it out of the closet and she smiled widely as she looked at it.

"This will work perfectly for tonight." Said Danielle

She then changed into her white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. She tied her brown hair in a bun and she grabbed her white obi with light blue ends, wooden sandals, and a small light blue pouch-like purse and she placed her wallet, cell phone and mirror in it and she walked to the festival on her bare feet.

The festival is in full swing! Some people were playing an attraction with a toy gun and they have to shoot the prize that they want down from the shelf. Some kids even won themselves a goldfish by scooping them out with a big bubble wand with paper to cover the hole. A cute couple is eating a bowl of ramen together at a picnic table. A crowd of people is watching two sumo wrestlers push each other till one of them is pushed out of the circle. The souvenir tents have a lot of cool souvenirs for all ages. From Pokemon stuffed animals and video games for kids and teenagers, to Japanese tea sets and mugs for the senior citizens.

When she arrived at the festival, she went behind a tent and she put on her white obi with the light blue ends and she wrapped it around her waist and she tied it at her back and she tied it in a bow. (Since Sylveon is one of my favorite Pokemon, I thought that this kimono would make her almost look like one in human form. I do not own Pokemon.) She then put on wooden sandals on her feet and then she walked slowly so the sandals doesn't hurt her feet too much.

As she looked around at the different booths, she heard some people complimenting on how she looked. She blushed slightly as she made her way to one of the souvenir tents and she looked at the jewelry and hair accessories. Her eyes then caught on a beautiful comb with a cherry blossom on it. (This comb is actually the same as the comb from the movie "Mulan". But instead, it has a cherry blossom on it. I do not own "Mulan".)

"Wow! That's really beautiful. It even matches my kimono. I'm definitely getting this." Said Danielle

She grabbed the cherry blossom comb and she went to the guy at the cash register. She paid the guy for the comb and then she found a mirror and she puts the comb in front of her bun and she smiled feeling very proud of her new look. As she exit the souvenir tent, she heard her stomach growling at her. She then made her way to one of the food booths. While she made her way to the food booth, she heard someone calling her name and she looked around but she didn't see anyone so she shrugged her shoulders and she continued her walk to the food booth.

As she got closer, she starts to smell some delicious aromas that made her stomach growl even more than usual.

She looked at the menu and all the items on the menu are so new to her. But she saw two items that she wanted to try. She then ordered some takoyaki, some ikayaki and a cherry coke. (Takoyaki is a ball shaped snack that is made of a wheat-flour batter and is cooked in a takoyaki pan. It's filled with diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger and green onions. Ikayaki is basically grilled squid and it is topped with soy sauce. I've never tried them, but I've always wanted to try them, especially takoyaki.) Once she got her food, she found a seat on one of the picnic tables.

"Itadakimasu!" whispered Danielle (People in Japan say that line before they eat.)

She took a bite of the ikayaki and she instantly loved it! She ate more and more until it was just about gone. She then tried the takoyaki. She used a toothpick to pick one of them up and she popped it in her mouth. (I saw it done one time in an anime. I can't remember which one though.) It was a bit hot but she loved it none the less! It was chewy and yet it was almost like a small ball of cake. She could taste the diced octopus, pickled ginger and the green onion. Once she finished the boat, she was just about full. (Takoyaki is served in a small, yet narrow bowl called a boat.)

"Now that was some delicious food. Gochisosama!" said Danielle (People in Japan say that line when they finished eating.)

Once she threw out the trash, she watched the sumo matches for a moment, and then she thought that it would be nice to play some of the games for a while.

She walked towards the shooting attraction and she watched a kid tries to shoot down a chocolate bar. He got it down on the third try and he cheered as he walked with his parents and he starts to eat the chocolate. She looked at all the prizes on the shelves. On the lower shelf, there's some candy and small stuffed animals. On the middle shelf, there's medium-sized stuffed animals and some CDs and DVDs. On the top shelf, there's some video games and a giant Hershey bar. Then she saw a prize that caught her eye. It was a Sylveon stuffed animal and Sylveon is one of her favorite Pokemon ever. It was also on the top shelf. (Like I said, I do not own Pokemon.)

"I have to get that Sylveon! I hope that Lady Luck is with me tonight." Said Danielle

She paid the guy $3 for 3 tries. (I don't know how much it costs in Japan for someone to play.) She took aim at the stuffed animal and she shoot the cork at the head of the stuffed animal. It tipped backwards as she crossed her fingers.

'Please fall! Please fall! Please fall!' pleaded Danielle in her head.

She then felt a small gust of wind blowing against her and she saw the stuffed animal falling backwards behind the shelves to the ground.

"I did it! I can't believe it! I did it! I got it on my first try!" cheered Danielle

The man smiled as he gave her the stuffed animal and he told her that she still has two more tries. As she cuddles with her Sylveon stuffed animal, she took aim at the giant Hershey bar. She shoot the first cork and it made contact with the bar and it was tipping back and forth and when it tipped back, she shot the second cork at it and when it made contact, the giant chocolate bar fell backwards which made her cheer in success! The man congratulated her as he gave her the giant Hershey bar and he told her that she's the first person to ever get two prizes from the top shelf. She smiled and thanked the man as she walked away from the stand and cuddled her Sylveon. She tried the goldfish attraction but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't catch a goldfish. Frustrated, she grabbed her prizes and walked away.

She then went to another food booth and waited in line. While she was waiting, she saw a familiar pair of green eyes in the trees. She smiled at them as a paper flower fell out of the trees and she caught it with her hands. She looked at it and it was a cherry blossom origami! There was also some writing on the petals of the origami. As she read the note, she could just hear her boyfriend's voice in her head. The note says that she needs to meet her BF at a field behind one of the food booths. She smiled as she looked up at the green eyes and she nodded her head. The green eyes then winked at her before they disappear from the trees. Then it was finally her turn and she ordered a cherry kakigori. (Kakigori is a shaved ice dessert with different flavored syrups in it.) She paid for her dessert and grabbed to spoons and napkins.

She then saw an opening behind the food booth that she got the kakigori from and she walked through the small opening to find herself at the most beautiful flower field she has ever seen! It has tulips, daisies, lilies, roses, gardenias and many more flowers. She took off her wooden sandals and she picked them up as she walked into the flower field. The wind is blowing slightly making all the flowers dance. As she continues to walk in the field, she looked around to find Whampire but she hasn't seen him until her eyes were covered up.

"Guess who?" whispered Whampire

She smiled widely as his hands were removed from her eyes and she turned around to see her BF smiling at her.

"Whampie! I knew that was you in the trees. What are you doing here?" said Danielle

He smiled as he kissed her forehead and he led her to a blanket in the middle of the flower field.

"I wanted to show you the best spot for watching the fireworks tonight." Said Whampire

As she placed her prizes and her dessert down on the blanket, she smiled deeply at him as she walked over to him and they share a kiss.

"I love it. By the way, how did you know where I was?" questioned Danielle

He grabbed her left wrist which has the light blue watch around her wrist.

"Your watch has a signal that my Plumbers badge was able to track. When I got to the festival, I stayed hidden in the trees and I watched over you as you were having fun in the festival." Explained Whampire

She then remembered when someone was calling out to her.

"So that voice calling out my name that was you?" questioned Danielle

He nodded his head as he smiled at her.

"Do you remember that small gust of wind when you were trying to win that stuffed animal?" asked Whampire

She nodded her head.

"That was me, as well. I had to fly pretty fast to get it just right." Confessed Whampire

She smiled as she kissed his cheek and she sat down on the blanket.

"I appreciate you watching over me. Thank you for giving me the best night ever." Thanked Danielle

He smiled as he sat down on the blanket next to her and then they shared the cherry kakigori and the giant Hershey bar together. He even told her some of the missions that he had been on lately. A couple of hours later, a calming song played on the speakers. (The song I'm referring to is from Sonic Unleashed. It's called Chun-Nan Night. I really love the song. I don't know if it's Chinese or Japanese but I still like it! I do not own Sonic Unleashed.) He got up and he held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance with me, my love?" asked Whampire

She smiled deeply at him as she took his hand and she stood up next to him.

"I'd love too." Replied Danielle

Then they danced as the music continued to play. He brushed a couple of bangs out of her face as they continued to dance.

"I've seen the geishas. They're beautiful but there's one person whose beauty is shining brighter than them." Said Whampire

"Who's that?" questioned Danielle

"You." Replied Whampire

They smiled at each other and then they kissed passionately. While they were kissing, fireworks then started to pop and bang in the night sky. They looked up at the sky and awed at the fireworks. She had a great night and it was all thanks to her BF. As they continue to watch the fireworks, they hugged each other as the night ended in a colorful bang.

Okay. I'm a huge sucker when it comes to romance and I have to say that this has a lot of romance. Also please go easy on me with this one. I would like to thank newbienovelistRD for helping me out with this one. Arigato, amiga! Also, any bad reviews or comments will be deleted. Also, no flames please. I hope you guys like this one shot. I do not own "Ben 10". See you guys later!


End file.
